exo_cbxfandomcom-20200214-history
Hey Mama! (song)
|released = October 31, 2016 May 24, 2017 (Japanese version) |recorded = 2016 2017 (Japanese version) |genre = |length = 3:19 |label = S.M. Entertainment Avex Trax |composer = Jo Yoon-kyung (Korean lyrics) Sara Sakurai (Japanese lyrics) |writer = Jo Yoon-kyung (Korean lyrics) Sara Sakurai (Japanese lyrics) |producer = |music = Shin Hyuk Mrey Jayrah Gibson Davey Nate DK |arrangement = Shin Hyuk Mrey |credits = |creditslink = |album 1 = Hey Mama! |album 1 link = Hey Mama! (EP) |album 2 = Girls |previous = For You |next = Ka-CHING! |prevtrack = The One |nexttrack = Rhythm After Summer |video = EXO-CBX (첸백시) Hey Mama! Music Video}} "Hey Mama!" is the debut single from South Korean boy group, EXO-CBX. It was released October 31, 2016 along with their first EP with the same name. The song peaked so far to #7 in Billboard World Chart. A Japanese version of the song was included in their second EP, Girls that was released May 24, 2017. Background and release "Hey Mama!" ("Mama" referring to an attractive woman) is described as a "funk-pop" track with retro style to it. The lyrics talk about enjoying parties to make it a special day. It was officially released on October 31, 2016. "Hey Mama!" was choreographed by Kyle Hanagami, who had previously choreographed for Girls' Generation, After School, Red Velvet, and Black Pink. Its music video garnered 2 million views on YouTube within 9 hours after being released. Song introduction The title song, ‘Hey Mama!’ is an exciting song of the combination of 1970’s funk, disco, and pop genres with funky rhythm and modern sound reflecting the latest trend. ‘Mama’ is a slang that refers to an ‘attractive woman’ in British-American culture and the lyrics attract the ears with the message to have fun and turn ordinary today, into a special day. Music video On October 25, 2016 a teaser for "Hey Mama!" music video was revealed by S.M. Entertainment. The music video was officially released on October 31, 2016. The first part of the music video was Chen and Xiumin working in their tiny cubicles while Baekhyun is on the roof. He influenced the two to stop working and enjoy themselves. Then, they invaded a news room influencing more people to stop working. In the end, the members, along with some other working people are in the forest, camping, enjoying themselves. It also features backup dancers where they perform the choreography of the song with the trio in some scenes.EXO - CBX Asks Fans What Do They Think About 'Hey Mama' MV Live performance EXO-CBX made their debut performance of "Hey Mama!" on M! Countdown on November 3, later on KBS's Music Bank and MBC's Show! Music Core. Reception The song reached the top of six South Korean real-time music charts shortly after its release, with the other songs following behind.[팝업차트"역시 엑소" 첸백시 'Hey Mama!' 6개 차트 올킬] It also reached number one on the iTunes charts in 7 countries, including South Korea, Peru, Singapore, Thailand, the Philippines, Hong Kong and Brunei, as well as number two in Taiwan and Indonesia. "Hey Mama!" ranked No.4 on Gaon Digital Chart, and No.7 on Billboard's US World Digital Songs.EXO Splinter Group EXO-CBX Hits No. 1 on World Albums With Debut EP 'Hey Mama' Videos HOT DEBUT EXO'S FIRST UNIT EXO-CBX (첸백시) Hey Mama! Music Video Teaser EXO-CBX (첸백시) Hey Mama! Music Video EXO-CBX (첸백시) Comeback Stage 'Hey Mama!' KBS MUSIC BANK 2016.11.04 EXO-CBX (첸백시) Hey Mama! KBS MUSIC BANK 2016.11.11 MU-BEYOND 뮤비욘드 2편 EXO-CBX(첸백시)-Hey Mama! EXO-CBX (첸백시) Hey Mama! KBS MUSIC BANK 2016.11.18 'Hey Mama!' MV EVENT EXO CHEN BIRTHDAY PARTY HIGHLIGHT 'Hey Mama!' MV EVENT EXO BAEKHYUN BIRTHDAY PARTY HIGHLIGHT 'Hey Mama!' MV EVENT EXO BABY XIUMIN's DANCE PARTY Lyrics Korean version= |-| Japanese version= References Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Hey Mama! songs Category:Girls songs